


Consider this a divorce

by CreeperEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carol KILLS THE FUCK OUT OF ED, Gen, Merle Dixon Lives, Savior! Carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: Hidden behind two of her fellow Saviors, Carol seethed with rage. Her face was calm, almost serene, but years of pent up anger radiated from her in waves. She was a time bomb only minutes from exploding.There, down on his knees with all the others, was Ed. Her abusive, piece of shit good for nothing husband. He looked pathetic kneeling before Negan, and Carol almost laughed out loud.AU fic where Carol joins the Saviors after being exiled from the prison.





	Consider this a divorce

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a Savior! Carol fic for some time now. I love coming up with plots that few people write, and I've never seen a fic where Carol has her revenge against Ed by brutally murdering him. I'm here to fix that.
> 
> If you want to read about Ed getting Lucille'd by Savior Carol, this is the story for you.

Hidden behind two of her fellow Saviors, Carol seethed with rage. Her face was calm, almost serene, but years of pent up anger radiated from her in waves. She was a time bomb only minutes from exploding.

There, down on his knees with all the others, was Ed. Her abusive, piece of shit good for nothing husband. He looked pathetic kneeling before Negan, and Carol almost laughed out loud. He was one of those assholes who acted tough when tormenting those weaker than himself but turned into a wimpy coward whenever someone his own size stood up to him. The sight of him scared and trembling gratified Carol and only made her stronger. She wanted to snap a picture, but she didn’t want to reveal herself quite yet.

None of the hostages had seen her yet as she purposely camouflaged herself behind two tall, hulking male Saviors.

In a surprising twist of irony, Carol knew the people they had captured. It was Rick’s group. She never thought she’d see any of them again and was glad Rick had made it this far. She knew he would. Like her, he was made for this. He was a survivor.  
Despite the current circumstances, it warmed her heart to see that Carl had made it too. He was older, had longer hair and seemed to be missing an eye, but she was glad to see him. The kid was tough as nails. It would take more than walkers and cannibals to kill Carl Grimes.  
Michonne knelt by Rick, and Carol immediately detected a romantic bond between them. Her survival was no surprise either, she was a fantastic fighter and was the type to look death straight in the face and tell it to fuck off. Nobody could kill Michonne but Michonne.

Carol recognized some of the others kneeling with them. Glenn, Maggie, Merle and Tyreese. Daryl wasn’t among them, and Carol found herself hoping that he was someplace safe. The rest of the hostages were people Carol had never seen before tonight. She didn’t care about them. Negan could kill them all and she wouldn’t bat an eye.

Ed being there was the last thing she had expected. She remembered that night in Atlanta like it was yesterday. No one noticed the walkers until it was too late, and many lives were lost. Rick, Daryl and Shane took out most of the undead. Ed on the other hand ran away and fled into the woods like the coward he was.  
Carol hadn’t seen him since that night, and she slept better telling herself that he was dead. She’d spent hours daydreaming about it, hoping that he suffered a cruel, prolonged death. Picturing him screaming in agony as walkers tore off his limbs and pulled out his guts brought a smile to her face.

But he wasn’t dead. He was alive, only mere feet from her, and she grew angrier with each second he remained breathing. She could _maybe_ forgive what he had done to her, but for what he’d done to Sophia, he didn’t deserve to live.

Negan was parading up and down the line up, cracking jokes, blatantly hitting on Rick and swinging Lucille around, but Carol wasn’t paying much attention to his words. She was waiting for the right time to announce her presence.

Shortly after arriving at the sanctuary, Carol had quickly worked her way up the command chain and became one of Negan’s top ranking people. The two of them formed a tight, platonic bond almost right away. Eventually, Carol opened up and told Negan about Ed and the hell he put her through. The usually chatty Negan had been oddly quiet during that conversation, and Carol knew that he wanted to track Ed down, cut off his limbs and publicly flay him alive to avenge what he did to her.

Negan didn’t recognize Ed despite staring him right in the face, but the second Carol pointed him out, she was finally going to live out the murder fantasy she’d had for twenty years. Only one person had to die tonight, and that person was going to be Ed.

“Lucille is thirsty tonight, and one of you fine gentlemen is about to meet her. Sorry ladies, but Lucille is only into dudes.” Negan spoke up. 

He stopped and leaned against Lucille. “Thing is, I don’t know who to kill. You all look like assholes, but how am I supposed to know which of you is the biggest asshole? Jesus fucking christ, this is the toughest decision I’ve had to make all day. I simply cannot decide!”

“I can.”

Carol stepped out from her hiding place, and Rick’s eyes widened with shock as he saw her. Maggie gasped audibly and Michonne was dumbstruck.

“Carol...you’re...you’re with them? _Why?_ ” Rick looked crushed and devastated, like an abused puppy. Carol was one of the first people he met after coming out of his coma, and to see her with _them_ was gut wrenching.

Ed saw her next, but unlike Rick, he wasn’t hurt by her betrayal. He was surprised at first, but scoffed and put on a smirk as he looked at her with disgust.

“How the fuck are you still alive?” he asked in disbelief.

Carol ignored him. She strode over to Rick and offered him a warm smile.

“I made a mistake. Carol, I never should have....” Rick started.

“It’s alright Rick. I’m not mad at you for doing what you did. You did what you thought was right. And you were right. I survived, and I couldn’t have done it without you. The Saviors aren’t the enemy, and you’ll see that soon.”

Confusion crossed Rick’s face as Carol exchanged pleasant words with Michonne, Glenn and Maggie, all of whom were just as baffled as he was. She made small talk and fawned with excitement upon learning of Maggie’s pregnancy.

Rick cocked his head and blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the bizarre situation. He and his people were on their knees, someone had a gun to the back of his head, a lunatic in a leather jacket was threatening people with a baseball bat enshrouded in barbed wire and Carol, semi automatic rifle slung over her back, was being sappy sweet and motherly as she congratulated Glenn and Maggie on their life together. Rick truly couldn’t tell if his life was actually in danger or not.

Once Carol finished cooing over Maggie’s unborn child, she coasted over to Tyreese. He looked up at her in a melancholy fashion, and in she instantly knew that he knew it was her who killed Karen. Guilt wasn’t something Carol felt much anymore, but she was feeling it now.

Tyreese didn’t seem angry, but looks can be deceiving. He was still the huge bear of a man he had always been and could easily snap her neck if he chose to, but he wasn’t foolish enough to make any sudden moves.

“It was you,” he spoke up, “you killed Karen and David.” Even now, he was soft spoken. 

“I did.” Carol replied. If there was a time to clear the air, it was now. He deserved to know the truth. “They were sick. They were going to die anyways, and I had to stop the virus from spreading. I did it out of mercy. I had to.”

“I can forgive you, but I can’t forget. You had to do it. I wouldn’t have been able to. You had to keep everyone safe, and I understand that. But when I found them...when I found her...that’s something a man can never forget. I just have one question, and I need you to tell me the truth. Did she suffer?” Tyreese inquired.

“No. She didn’t feel a thing.” Carol informed.

Tyreese nodded. “Good.”

“Tyreese, for what it’s worth, I really am sorry.” Carol consoled.

Merle was the next person to receive a catch up session with her. He was one of the few who didn’t look scared despite his predicament. To make up for the fact that he had a knife for a hand, he had two guns pointed at his head. Carol made idle chit chat with him, but the fact that he didn’t mention Daryl didn’t bode well with her. She had come to know that while Merle had a funny way of showing it, there was no one on the planet he loved more than his little brother.

Finally, it was Ed’s turn to be put on the spot.

Carol stood face to face with Negan to get his attention.

“Negan, I know who needs to die. _Him_.” she pointed at Ed. “My husband.” Her voice, while calm, dripped with venom.

Every trace of playfulness disappeared from Negan’s face as his features darkened. He glared at Ed with pure hatred and spoke in a low menacing growl. “You mean to tell me... that nutless shitsack right there is the one who hurt you? The one who...”

“Yes.”

Negan didn’t even need to be asked. He relinquished Lucille and placed her in Carol’s hand.

“Killing your abusive husband is a pleasure you’ll only get to experience once, and it would be a sin for me to take this opportunity from you. Carol, if there is one person on this damn planet who deserves to kill that motherfucker, it’s you. The more he suffers, the sweeter it’ll be.”

“He’s going to suffer alright.” Carol swung Lucille over her shoulder and sauntered over to her victim.

“Hello Ed. You know, I’d been having a really great day, until you had to fuck it up by still being alive. Don’t worry though. You won’t be alive for much longer.” 

Ed gave her that same piggish smirk in response. “Oh please, spare me. You’re pathetic, Carol. You can’t kill me. You’re the same weak willed bitch you’ve always been.”

Carol knelt down so she was face to face with the man who used to cause her so much pain. It was almost comical that she used to fear him. It was true that the old Carol was too scared to leave him and spent two decades taking his abuse, but to the new Carol, he wasn’t a threat. He wasn’t even worthy enough to lick coagulated walker guts off the bottom of her boots.

“Keep believing that if you want, but you’re the one who looks pathetic right now.” she snapped her fingers and commanded two of Negan’s men. “Bring him up and put him right there. Front and center. I want everybody to see this.”

Ed suddenly looked petrified as he was grabbed and shoved into the center of the clearing, and Carol smiled with delight.

Negan leaned over Ed and gave him a look that could be mistaken for sympathy but was actually well masked malice. “Ohhhh, buddy, I would not want to be you right now. I’d be shitting my pants. People usually learn the hard way that you DO NOT EVER fuck with Carol. And you...are definitely going to find that out. How’s it feel to know that your head’s about to pop like a fucking watermelon?”

All Ed could do was stammer pathetically.

Carol paced around him in slow, deliberate circles, scraping up his flesh with Lucille as she did so.

“I need everyone to know what a piece of shit you are. This isn’t even about you and me anymore. I’m going to give you one hit for every time you hurt Sophia. _Your own daughter._ Start counting, you son of a bitch.”

Fire coursed through Carol’s veins and she gripped Lucille so hard she thought she was going to break the handle.

“One!”

She swung Lucille down onto his right shoulder and smiled sadistically as she heard it pop out of its socket. His cry of pain only made it sweeter. 

“Two!”

Ed screamed and bones crunched as Lucille slammed down on his left shoulder soon afterwards. 

“Three!”

A spray of blood shot up as Ed’s left shoulder split open.

“Four!”

Another hit to his right shoulder left it a broken, bloody mess with fragments of bone tearing up through his skin. He was bleeding profusely, but not enough to bleed out or faint.

“Fuck you, you crazy bitch!” Ed howled at her through the pain.

Carol spat in his face. “Still think I’m pathetic?” 

She squeezed his ruined shoulder, dug her fingers in and relished feeling his blood on her hands as he wailed and writhed in pain. 

“I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carol is just getting started. Ed must SUFFER!


End file.
